May and Drew forever
by Kanalith
Summary: What happens when May and Drew are separated from the others on an Ash birthday friends reunion in the orange islands. If you guys want I'll make the prequel of the story which will be called Birthday gone wrong or just review for that. Also if you want to see something review.
1. Chapter 1

May woke up with no idea where she was. It a had been two days since she had last seen Ash, Brock, Max or the others. She got separated by a current of water which wiped her and Drew away. May thought to herself last time the group will go to the orange islands for a get together. May had remembered that Drew washed on shore next to her and May almost drowned if Drew hadn't saved her. She was scared and didn't know what to do when she heard a yell.

May dragged herself over to where the noise was and saw Drew. His leg was broken and in a makeshift cast, his hair was caked with mud and had many splinters. He was in front of a fire. "About time you woke up." Drew said painfully "Help me up." May grabbed his hand and pulled with her strength which wasn't much because they hadn't had much to eat besides a half an Oran berry each.

"How did you get the fire?" May said "I know how to make a fire because of my journey through Hoenn." Said Drew "All of those lonely nights dreaming about…" A rustle in the bushes cut him off. Drew's Roselia popped out of the bushes bringing firewood. "Dreaming about what?" May asked. Drew was silent for a moment and then said "Dreaming about you! May ever since I set my eyes on you I liked you! That's the reason why I give you majority of my roses!" Both blushed and crawled into a makeshift blanket made out of a branch. "I love you!" both said and fell asleep.

The next morning both went down by the river and washed off dirt and gunk on their clothes. While in the river May moved closer to where Drew was bathing, Drew had the same idea. They kept moving not noticing each other until they bumped into each other. "Oh!" both yelped in surprise at the feeling of each other's bodies bumping together. "Sorry!" both said to each other. After a moment of silence Drew unexpectedly kissed May's lips, not a quick kiss but a deeply passionate kiss that lasted about 5 minutes with some breathing breaks.

As they walked back to shore for their clothes they again bumped into each other hiding their body with the nearest objects. They soon placed the objects down again after they reached the top and quickly put on their clothes. They walked around the island in search of food and found a candle, a table, a tablecloth, plates and silverware. Both knew what to do. "Want to have a…." said Drew. "Date?" said May "sure!"

Drew walked back to their campsite lugging the loot behind them excitedly because he had finally got courage to ask May, his long time crush out on a date. He set up the dining table and found 20 Oran berries which he roasted and served on a plate. He walk walked to his stuff and found his suitcase there and pulled out a green suit and tie. It took him at least 30 minutes to dry it and put it on with a red rose in his pocket. And set off for the date.

May walked to her waterproof suitcase which she knew Drew didn't look through for her outfit. She picked out a white dress and had Blaiken and Skitty help with her hair and left for the date.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew was walking back to the shore when something caught his eye. He decide he didn't have enough time to get it and sent out Flygon to get it. Flygon returned holding a bottle of what looked like champagne and a ring made of what looked to be gold. He returned Flygon and continued going to the date. On the way he made a mental note of that the ring is for his proposal for May to be his girlfriend.

May was at the table and had started to worry if something happened to Drew but then Drew came with the thing that looked like champagne. They sat down and talked as they ate. At the end of the food Drew said "I love you may." Seductively and May replied "I love you to Drew." In the same seductive manner. Both laughed and went a bit closer, their minds a bit tipsy with the champagne and kissed. It was a long passionate kiss like the one before but longer.

Drew reeled back slowly after May broke the kiss being that they couldn't breathe. "Wow!" both said in excitement and lunged into a loving embrace. May looked Drew in the eye and both started to make out. Then May looked into Drew's eyes and smiled. Drew smiled a bit and flicked his hair and said "I have something for you."

May was hoping for a burrito but she knew that wasn't possible. Drew went into his pocket and brought out a gold ring. Drew struggled with the words but finally said "would...you…..like…..to…be….my girlfriend?" May looked at Drew and kissed his lips and said "Yes. I've been waiting for you to ask that for you to ask that since I started my journey!" both kissed again and began to strip and fall asleep.

Drew was the first to wake up soaking wet. Drew and May were up at midnight and decide to do truth or dare since they were still drunk. It ended when May dared Drew to skinny dip and swim to the far out island. Drew almost made it but couldn't go on so he tried to swim back. May jumped in to rescue him but didn't want to get her panties wet so she took them off and swam out to reach Drew. Both made it to shore but a couple of 'moon landings' happened not only with their butts but for May and Drew it was everything but their butts. Drew suspected it was May's way of seeing his cock; Drew didn't blame her because her chest was in the way of his field of view. When they got to shore they both passed out. Drew then went to put on clothes to make breakfast.

May woke up to the smell of grilled food which she hadn't since last night so she ran to it hoping to find some food! Or Drew! Maybe both! She found both and Drew and May ate their meal with coffee that Drew found on the way get cooking. May then asked "where did you learn how to cook?" Drew replied "It was a while back but I learned it from Brock a bit after the grand festival" May didn't pay much attention instead pulled Drew into yet another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The two lovebirds after their dinner fell asleep with May in Drew's arms. In the morning they got up and found a boat on the beach with Harley guarding it. They changed quickly and went to him." Where were you guys?" asked Harley "everyone saw you guys go to sleep last night and if Norman knew about it Drew would be for it" Harley invited them aboard the mighty vessel that Ash rented for his party. May and Drew found themselves together in a quiet room because each room had two people. They collapsed onto their bed and napped.

A few hours later there was a storm which woke the two up. May crawled up to Drew who at the moment was smiling at the fact that his girlfriend was hugging him because she was scared. Drew bent forward and kissed May and said soothingly "Quiet down May it's just a storm." May looked up at him and snuggled close to him and both fell asleep again.

A few hours after that incident they woke up to find each other covered in tattoos which said Max was here. "Damn that!" Shouted Drew standing up to get ready to pummel Max. "No!" said May "He has to have a reason." They both went out of their room only to forget that they were in their underwear. Both looking embarrassed went in to change and then found Max and the others. Leaf and Gary were missing, Harley had passed out with scribbles on his face and a funny looking mustache, Paul was hugging Dawn and the others were sitting in a circle. "I dare you to…." Said Max before Drew picked up Max and put him to the wall. "Why does my face have scribbles?" said Drew in an angry tone. "It-was-a-dare!" Max said in a squeaky voice. Drew looked down at the others and saw everyone was staring at him all silent. The silence was broken when Ash said to Misty "Pay up!" and Misty handed Ash a fat stack of dollars.

Drew put down Max and ran out the room looking embarrassed with May following him.


	4. Chapter 4

As Drew stormed off May needed a quick bathroom break but she could only get into her bathroom so she kept on running. She made it but it turned out Drew was showering so she asked "Can I come in to pee?" Drew said "yes" and May walked in as Drew got out and his face looked red. May asked "Drew what's wrong?" Drew replied "Nothing it's just the hot water." And walked back into their bedroom.

Even if that was the case May knew something was wrong. She decided to go as quick as she could and then check on Drew. When she came on of the bathroom Drew was unexpectedly in front of her and then kissed her. "That's what's wrong. I haven't kissed you today." Drew said as the couple made out. May used her strength to push both on the bed and the two kept on kissing.

After the kissing the two watched a movie, Drew wanted an action movie while May wanted a romantic on. They decided on an action romance movie. And a while after the movie they both figured that they were hungry and left to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys how the last chapter is what I think is crappy but still this chapter I promise is going to be way better. Last time I zoned out. Also sorry I forgot to put this up a few days back. Too much homework and playing Pokémon X. If you guys want I'll make story about Calem and Serena.

May was walking around the ship and was looking down. An hour back Team Rocket showed up and pushed Drew off the ship accidently and all that was left was a rose. She walked back to her room almost in tears when she saw a figure in the dark. "Hello May" the figure said smoothly, May started to shiver and ran. The figure teleported in front of her and smirked, or at least could have been one. "I can be of some assistance" the figure said and took out a smart phone and showed her a picture. Then she woke up.

Drew woke up in his bed next to him was May who was tossing and turning. Drew started to wonder how he got here since an hour back he was pushed off the boat. He checked his Pokémon's stats but found all of them were sleeping on the floor. Drew decide not to give a damn and curled up somehow not in his wet clothes instead in nothing but his boxers and curled up next to his girlfriend.

May saw Drew sleeping next to her and wondered how he got here if he fell off the ship. Then she decided to ask him how and shook Drew awake.


End file.
